Not Half Dead, Dead
by Waters217
Summary: He's missing. No, not missing, dead. Not half dead, just dead. He did it for the sake of the world. No that's a lie. He did it for his family and friends. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**AN: This doesn't take place in any particular time in the show. It's an AU. **

Prologue

Blood. Green and red blood ran from gash in Danny's side. Danny was on his knees, hugging his body. He was looking up. His face was full of fear, anger, and pain. His messy white hair tarnished with his greenish red blood. His toxic green eyes glowed brightly, but diming as each second went by. Danny's black and white hazmat suit was ripped in many places.

What was Danny looking at that made him so angry, scared, and that could hurt him so badly?

Himself.

"You were a fool thinking I would be gone forever," Dan said smiling

.

Danny remained silence. Dan Phantom was Danny form the future, supposedly. Dan Phantom was Danny's evil older self. Dan was the most evil and dangerous ghost of the future. He became that way because Danny's friends and family had died and Danny had his humanity ripped out so he didn't have emotions.

Dan's hair was white fire. His eyes glowed the color of blood. His skin was a pale blue, he grin evilly bearing his fangs.

"You _will_ be me Daniel," Dan said to his younger self.

Danny stared at Dan then his eyes laid upon a sharp wooden pole. He grabbed it.

Dan's smile slid from his face "What do you think you're doing?"

Danny looked back up to his older self "I told you, I wouldn't be you."

Danny pointed the sharp wooden pole at his wound "What are you doing?" Dan demanded.

"In fact, I POMISED!" Danny yelled jabbing the wood in his side.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed in agony.

Danny fell to his side. He was still holding the wood. He was shaking. His eyes no longer glowed at all.

Dan's started to vaporize.

"No! No! NOOOOOO!" Dan yelled disappearing completely.

Normally Danny would turn into his human form when he was weakened, a black haired boy with ice blue eyes. That didn't happen. He remained in his ghost form. The wooden pole fell out of his side and hands. Danny's wound closed up. And his eyes snapped open.

They once again glowed green his suit was no longer ripped and there was no blood in his hair. Danny floated upward, closed his eyes and concentrated. Nothing happen.

He opened his eyes with a fearful look on his face. He tried to pick up the stick he used to stab himself. It phased though his hand.

Danny clamed, he looked sad.

"At least he's gone."


	2. The Phantom of Amity Park

It's been a month. Jack and Maddie Fenton claim their son is missing not dead. Jazz, Tucker and Sam new different. Sam and Tucker didn't tell them because they thought it would be best for Jazz to tell them. She didn't. She believed if she did tell them they'd see Danny as only Danny Phantom, The Ghost Boy, instead of Danny Fenton, their son.

Sam and Tucker took losing Danny hardest. Even though Jazz was his sister, Tucker and Danny had something stronger, they were best friend. They were so close they were like brothers. But the thing about them they didn't fight like real siblings. And Sam loved Danny. Not loved but _loved_. She never told him how she felt, she wished she had.

Danny wasn't gone, gone. Yes he was dead, Danny Fenton and even Danny Phantom was gone, but there was the Phantom of Amity Park. The ghost of a ghost the media calls him. He would wander the streets at night, haunting and protecting Amity. When a ghost was threating Amity he'd be there to stop it. Nobody's seen him but almost everyone's sure it was Danny Phantom. The ghost of a ghost. Sam and Tucker believed it as well. No they didn't believe they _knew._ They did with all their hearts The Phantom of Amity Park was Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton.

Jazz would usually stay locked up in her room when she wasn't at school doing what clockwork only knows.

Tucker would be anywhere with a computer. He's been writing a blog about ghost with the help of Mr. and Ms. Fenton, and Jazz when at school. But the blog was pretty much all he was doing.

Sam would go out at 8:00 every night and walk the streets of Amity in search of Amity Parks Phantom. She would be out in till midnight calling Danny's name, hoping just to be able to see him.

Sam was dragging her feet across the sidewalk. She was hugging herself because she was cold from the rain. All she was wearing was a black and purple tank top, green and black skirt, purple leggings and black boots. Her black hair was plaster against the side of her head. Sam's violet eyes looked shattered.

"Danny," she called softly.

"Danny please, come here I want to see you," Sam said louder, "Danny I want to talk to you. I need you! Tucker, Jazz, and your parents we all need you!"

Sam stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Danny…. I love you!" she yelled

"Hey, shut up!" man yelled from a window.

Sam turned around and started to head back to her house. Her head hung and tears were running down her face dropping to the already wet side walk.

Still crying and dragging her feet, Sam walked slowly to her home. No her house nowhere felt like home to her, not without Danny around.

Sam dropped to her knees. She was sobbing, shaking from the cold and the fear that she will never see Danny again.

There was a roar. Sam turned her head and saw a bigger scarier, _much scarier_, version of the ecto-pusses. She stood up and ran.

Usually she wouldn't back down, but she didn't have any equipment and mentally she couldn't fight. The ecto-puss was following her roaring.

Sam didn't look back. All she could think was _Danny help me._

Sam turned a corner, down an ally. It was a dead end.

"Danny, help me please…"

The Ecto-puss was floating right in of her.

Sam's eyes were wide with fear. The giant ecto-puss growled ready to grab Sam with one of its slimy tentacles.

Right as the tentacle came down a small green dome surrounded Sam. A dark hooded figure jumped in-between the ghost and Sam.

Without moving, the hooded ghost shot a green beam from under his cloak. It hit the ecto-puss in its ugly face and it fell back. The hooded ghost floated to the ecto-puss and it froze over. The unknown ghost stuck his hand out from under his cloak and created a green portal and the ecto-puss was sucked in.

The Hooded ghost turned to Sam. She could see toxic green eyes glowing under the black the hood. A little bit of white hair and a shadowy face, Danny's face. Tears were running down Sam's face once again but, her eyes had a glint of hope in them.

"Danny I know it's you. Don't-" Danny flew off wordlessly before she could finish her sentence.

"-go"

Sam was looking up at the sky crying. Her lips formed a _very_ small smile.


	3. Author's Note

**DISCONTENUED! I'm sorry I can't seem to find the time to write this. Anyone is welcome to take up this story. New stuff will be written in time, may take a while though. **

**-Waters217.**


End file.
